No One Else
by Hanyo4
Summary: Kau ada untuk menggantikan 'dia' di hatinya. [AkaKuro] [NijiMayu]
Lembayung senja terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

Di sebuah gedung di sudut kota, seorang pemuda mungil biru muda hanya bisa diam, mengenang masa lalunya yang begitu indah. Masa yang takkan pernah bisa terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Selama melamun, ia selalu berandai akan sebuah kemustahilan.

Kemustahilan yang tak akan terwujud kecuali di dalam bunga tidurnya yang selalu di awali dengan hal-hal indah, namun berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk yang sangat dibenci olehnya.

Tangan ringkih menyentuh besi pembatas yang dingin.

Wajah yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah berekspresi lagi, kini menciptakan senyuman setipis kertas.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, Sei-kun." Gumamnya.

Kaki yang tadinya berpijak pada lantai, memanjat pagar pembatas.

Sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus untuk terakhir kalinya, kepala bersurai biru mengadah, menatap langit yang sudah dipenuhi warna merah.

"Sampai akhir, aku akan terus mencintai warna merah."

Tubuh dicondongkan ke depan, berharap gravitasi bumi akan menariknya turun dari atap gedung berlantai sepuluh ini. Namun sebuah tangan menariknya sangat kasar hingga tubuh itu jatuh ke arah yang sebaliknya. Jatuh ke sebuah pelukkan yang begitu hangat.

"Jangan bodoh, Kuroko," nada itu terdengar sangat gemetar. Kuroko Tetsuya, bisa merasakan titik-titik air hangat membasahi punggungnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyusulnya! Karena kuyakin sepenuh hati, ia akan membencimu jika kau berbuat demikian!"

Pelukkan dilepaskan sepihak.

Sepasang azure, bertabrakkan dengan sepasang onyx yang sedang berderai air mata.

"Nijimura-san," Kuroko memanggil pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Jika aku tidak pergi, Sei-kun pasti akan kesepian." Ujarnya dengan polos.

Nijimura Shuuzo kian mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau kalian berdua pergi, aku yang akan kesepian! Lalu aku harus apa, Kuroko? Menyusul kalian juga? Hanya kau kini keluargaku yang tersisa. Tolong, jangan buat aku lebih menderita lagi!"

Pemuda arang itu tak bisa lagi menahan seluruh kegundahannya.

Belum genap sebulan, adik angkatnya meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Dan kini ia harus menghadapi sebuah kenyataan bahwa adiknya yang lain hampir saja bunuh diri karena depresi?

Tidak, ia belum siap untuk ditinggal sebatang kara.

Walau terlihat kuat, akan tetapi Nijimura bisa merasakan juga apa yang namanya kesepian. Merasakan, bagaimana rasa tersebut perlahan menelannya ke lubang penderitaan yang tak berujung.

"Maafkan aku, Nijimura-san. Maafkan aku karena selalu bertindak egois." Jiwa Kuroko seolah kembali tubuh yang tadinya serupa dengan robot. sepasang tangannya memeluk punggung sang kakak angkat dengan erat. Azure kembar kembali mengaliri anak sungainya, lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **No One Else**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **This fic belong to hanyo4**

 **AkaKuro, slight!NijiMayu**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(s), Death chara, banyak time skip.**

 **Happy akkr week minna xD**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun kemudian.**

Telepon genggam yang masih terhubung dengan seseorang di seberang sana diapit dengan pundak dan kepala karena kedua tangan sang pemilik sedang sibuk mengetik deretan kalimat di komputer yang ada di hadapannya.

" **Jadi, apa kau sedang dikejar deadline lagi?"** Bagi Kuroko nada itu terdengar seperti mengejek ditambah dengan menyinggung sebuah topik yang amat sensitif baginya.

"Deadline itu hanya mitos, Nijimura-san. Lalu, apa maksudmu menelpon pagi buta seperti ini? Bersyukurlah aku belum tidur sebelum mengangkat panggilan ini."

Jeda sejenak, Kuroko masih menunggu lawannya membalas pertanyaan, walaupun fokusnya tengah tenggelam dalam plot cerita yang diciptakan di dalam kepalanya.

" **Aku akan kembali ke Jepang."**

Kuroko menghentikan aktifitasnya. Apa katanya tadi? Kembali ke Jepang? Telinga Kuroko tidak salah dengarkan? Bukankah pemuda yang memiliki bibir agak offside itu lebih senang menginjakkan kaki di negeri paman sam setelah lulus kemarin? Lalu apa maksudnya tadi untuk _kembali ke Jepang_?

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Di seberang sana, Nijimura nampak kalut dengan pikirannya. Ia kembali menimbang-nimbang ide konyolnya ini. Namun apa daya, tekadnya sudah terlanjur bulat. Ia tak bisa mengambil langkah mundur lagi.

" **Ada orang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu nanti. Ah ya, maksudku kembali ke Jepang, mungkin aku akan menetap sementara di negara itu lagi. Kota New York cukup kejam untuk perantau sepertiku ini."** Niat awal sih ingin cepat-cepat mengganti topik setelah melontarkan jawabannya. Tapi malah candaan garing yang keluar.

Kuroko merotasi sepasang azurenya. "Apartemenku yang sekarang tidak bisa menampung dua orang. Kalau Nijimura-san ingin kembali ke sini, silahkan tidur di panti asuhan saja."

Nijimura mendecih. **"kau kejam sekali. Padahal aku akan mengenal orang yang istimewa padamu."**

"Siapa? Pacarmu?"

" **Hmmm bisa dibilang seperti itu sih… tapi bukan."**

"Lalu siapa? Siapapun yang Nijimura-san bawa, aku tidak akan peduli sebenarnya. Dan, kapan kau akan datang ke Jepang? Beri aku kepastian agar bisa mengosongkan jadwalku pada hari itu." Kuroko kembali melanjutkan ketikannya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah sedatar papan ketika melihat draft novel terbarunya sudah hampir mendekati akhir.

" **Hari selasa, dua minggu dari sekarang. aku naik penerbangan pagi, jadi mungkin sampai di bandara Narita pagi juga."**

"Oh, baiklah akan kujemput nanti."

" **Ok, aku mengandalkanmu, adik kecilku."** Ujar Nijimura genit.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Nijimura-san. Lagipula aku bukan adik kecilmu."

" **Iya-iya. Baiklah, tunggu aku dua minggu lagi. Jaa nee."**

"Jaa." Kuroko menekan tombol akhiri di ponselnya. Kemudian menaruh benda tersebut di meja komputernya. Melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding sesaat, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi.

Setelah dua hari tak memiliki waktu untuk tidur akibat deadline yang sudah ada di depan mata, kini ia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelah. Perutnya bahkan memainkan orchestra karena tak kunjung diisi sejak pagi tadi.

Padahal kalau kakak angkatnya masih ada, ia pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Kuroko jadi bernostalgia kalau mengenang masa-masa itu.

Seiring detik berjalan, kelopak matanya semakin berat.

Setelah mematikan komputer kesaayangannya, ia berjalan menuju futon di pojok ruangan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di benda empuk.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu surga juga." Gumamnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut terlelap dengan damai. Meluncur ke alam mimpi tanpa terhambat apapun, _lagi_.

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura Shuuzo memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah panggilan internasional tersebut terputus. Sambil memandangi lautan manusia dari sebuah kaca besar, tangan kanannya memangangkat cangkir yang berisi espresso hangat.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau siap untuk datang ke Jepang?"

Walau manik onyx itu tak memandang ke arahnya, tapi ia yakin bahwa sang lawan sedang berbicara kepadanya. "Tentu saja aku siap, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura mengulas senyum tipis dan menaruh cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Akashi."

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko memandang jam yang melingkar di tangannya berkali-kali.

Jujur saja, hatinya merasa resah. Apa mungkin ia datang terlalu awal? Atau mungkin pesawat yang ditumpangi Nijimura Shuuzo datang terlambat?

Entahlah. Yang pasti, sejak subuh tadi ia sudah menginjakkan kaki ke bandara internasional yang ada di kota Tokyo ini.

Terminal kedatangan mulai dikerumuni banyak orang, pertanda pesawat sudah mendarat dengan selamat. Menyempil di antara orang-orang, Kuroko bersyukur kalau tubuhnya memiliki perawakkan yang mungil.

Orang yang keluar dari pintu kaca otomatis tersebut semakin sedikit. Satu persatu, para penjemput mulai meninggalkan terminal kedatangan karena yang ditunggu sudah datang. Kuroko masih bergeming di tempatnya, tidak akan beranjak sebelum orang itu datang.

"Yo, Kuroko." Sapa Nijimura yang baru keluar seraya menyeret koper bawaannya. Di belakangnya, terdapat seorang pemuda lain, bersurai kelabu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

 _Mungkinkah itu orang yang ingin Nijimura-san kenalkan padaku?_ Batinnya.

Kuroko memandang lekat sosok yang ada di belakang Nijimura hingga orang itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenalkan Kuroko, dia Mayuzumi Chihiro. Calon tunangan—ADUH!" pemuda yang kelebihan gen di bibir, hanya bisa mengusap pucuk kepalanya setelah ia dijadikan target pemukulan sepihak. Beruntung dipukulnya pakai gulungan majalah, bukan tongkat bisbol.

"Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Pemuda yang paling muda merunduk sesaat.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro." Begitupun sang lawan karena menjaga tata kramanya.

"Jadi, Kuroko ini adalah adik angkat yang dulu diasuh bersamaku di satu panti asuhan yang sama." Jelas Nijimura.

Pemuda kelabu mengangguk kaku sambil menjaga raut datarnya.

"Ah ya, aku sudah memasak kare di rumah." Ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu apalagi yang kita tunggu!" Nijimura berjalan memimpin. Di belakang, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi bercengkrama perihal ini-itu.

Kuroko merasa, pemuda yang lebih tua daripada dirinya ini memiliki banyak persamaan sepertinya. Ia beraut wajah datar, suka membaca novel—walaupun tidak menyukai vanilla shake juga, dan bahkan menyukai satu penulis yang sama. Mungkin ke depannya, ia bisa akrab dengan kenalan barunya yang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu apartemen sederhana, dibuka dari luar.

"Silahkan masuk Nijimura-san, Mayuzumi-san. Maaf kalau agak sempit." Ucap Kuroko sambil melenggang ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum kepada kedua tamunya itu.

Nijimura mengamati sekeliling apartemen Kuroko dengan seksama. "Sempit juga."

Merasa tersindir, Kuroko yang sudah menyeduh teh langsung menyajikannya di atas meja ruang tamu. "Kan aku sudah bilang tadi, **maaf kalau agak sempit**." Ujarnya sinis di antara nada datarnya.

Nijimura menaruh bokongnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. "Iya… iyaa… maaf. Tapi lumayan nyaman kok. Ngomong-ngomong apa biaya sewanya tidak mahal? Ini kan apartemen yang ada di tengah kota."

Kuroko mengambil posisi duduk di depan kedua tamunya. "Begitulah Nijimura-san. Makanya aku memilih yang agak kecil untuk diriku sendiri. Awalnya aku ingin berbagi kamar bersama Kagami-kun agar biaya sewanya agak murah dan dapat kamar yang agak lebih besar tapi ternyata ia malah dimutasi keluar kota."

Nijimura mengangguk mengerti.

Ketiganya saling menyersap teh hijau yang disediakan dengan hikmad, hingga pemuda kelabu itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Maaf Kuroko. Toilet ada dimana ya?"

"Ah, toiletnya ada di samping kamar tidurku. Mau kuantar?"'

"Tidak usah," Mayuzumi mengusap tengkuknya agak risih.

Kuroko kembali duduk setelah sebelumnya hendak bangun. "Mayuzumi-san tinggal jalan melewati dapur saja, pintu yang kanan itu toiletnya."

Mayuzumi bergegas setelah mengikuti arahan yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroko.

"Bagaimana Kuroko?" Tanya Nijimura tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sambil menyersap kembali teh hijau buatannya, ia mengerutkan kening karena pertanyaan sang lawan yang terlalu abstrak.

"Chihiro. Dia maniskan?"

"Katanya tadi kalian tidak pacaran?"

Nijimura menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan sofa yang empuk. kakinya dilipat di atas kakinya yang lain. "Memang tidak. Ia tipe yang agak sulit untuk ditaklukan."

"Tsundere seperti Midorima-kun?"

"lebih parah dari itu." timpal Nijimura cepat. Kuroko merotasi sepasang azurenya.

Beruntung, ketika Mayuzumi kembali keduanya sudah mengganti topik obrolan seputar pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa Nijimura-san berniat untuk mengunjungi panti? Kemarin Kiyoshi-san menelponku setelah aku mengatakan kau akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini."

Nijimura melirik Mayuzumi yang sedang sibuk membaca novelnya itu sesaat. "Mungkin lusa. Karena besok temanku yang dari Amerika juga akan datang kemari."

"Souka. Berarti besok aku harus memasak makanan yang cukup banyak." Gumam Kuroko.

Agak ragu untuk mengatakannya, Nijimura menatap langit-langit tempat tersebut dengan tatapan yang menerawang, kemudian wajahnya kembali di hadapkan ke arah Kuroko berada. "Mumpung masih siang, kau mau menemani kami berdua ke _tempat itu_ , Kuroko? Aku ingin mengenalkan Chihiro kepada _nya_."

Pertanyaan itu terlontar tiba-tiba. Samar, azure kembar sempat membola walau sesaat. Mayuzumi menyempatkan diri untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ada pada pemuda biru langit yang ada di seberangnya. Meskipun tak tahu kisahnya secara mendetail, tapi Mayuzumi mungkin paham akan derita yang dipikul oleh si biru muda.

Di lain sisi, Kuroko memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum—walau canggung. "Baiklah, kalau begittu kita berangkat sekarang saja, Nijimura-san, Mayuzumi-san." Suara itu memang keluar dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, namun tetap saja hati Nijimura terasa ngilu ketika mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Area pemakaman yang sepi, mampu membangkitkan kembali kenangan yang sudah Kuroko kubur dalam-dalam.

Di bawah ini, sosok yang sangat ia sayangi terbaring kaku atau mungkin sudah membusuk seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tentu ia masih ingat ketika peti itu dimasukkan ke dalam liang lahat. Ia meronta dengan hebat hingga pingsan berulang kali. Takkan ada yang menyangka kalau kisah cinta mereka yang sudah dibangun bertahun-tahun harus berakhir secara tragis dan mengenaskan.

"Sei-kun, kami datang." Gumam Kuroko ketika ia sudah berjongkok di depan sebuah batu nisan. tangan kanan membelai lembut permukaan batu yang kasar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar isakannya tak lolos.

Di belakang Kuroko, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi berdiri berdampingan.

Jujur saja, Nijimura merasa bersalah membawa si pemuda biru langit ke tempat yang amat di bencinya ini.

"Akashi, kenalkan ini Mayuzumi Chihiro. Teman baruku," bibirnya dipaksakan untuk mengulas senyuman tipis. "Ada satu orang lagi yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, pada kalian. Tapi bocah itu sepertinya datang terlambat. Jadi mungkin, aku akan datang ke sini lagi lain waktu." Ia bermonolog ria ke sebuah batu yang berada di hadapannya.

Mayuzumi merasa tersisihkan sebagai orang luar. Namun ia tak sampai hati untuk mengganggu momen sendu keluarga kecil itu.

Setelah memanjatkan doa, keheningan melanda tempat itu.

"Nijimura-san, Mayuzumi-san, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendirian sebentar saja." Ujar Kuroko yang sedang memutar kepalanya hingga bisa melihat Nijimura dan Mayuzumi.

Nijimura mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

Setelah melihat kedua orang tersebut menjauh, air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Terisak hingga sesenggukkan, tangan kirinya mencengkram erat kemeja yang ia gunakan. "Nee Sei-kun, kata orang semakin kau berusaha melupakan seseorang, maka semakin kau ingat dengan orang itu. andai waktu bisa diulang, bolehkah aku menggantikan posisimu?"

Bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, mencintai Akashi seperti napasnya. Sosok itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa hidup, penyokongnya. Tak terhitung sebanyak apa kenangan indah yang mereka ciptakan bersama. Namun ketika maut memisahkan, semua terasa… hampa.

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil sewaan mereka.

Sementara Nijimura yang duduk di kursi kemudi hanya bisa menerawang langit cerah.

"Mereka sangat mirip." Gumam Mayuzumi tiba-tiba.

"Tapi dia bukanlah _dia_. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tak tega untuk membawanya kemari, ke tempat ini." Manik itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari hamparan lazuardi tersebut.

Pemuda kelabu menghembuskan karbon dioksidanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai ikut mencampuri urusan orang lain, padahal motto hidupnya adalah hidup tenang tanpa mempedulikan masalah yang ada.

"Aku sudah kenal dia dari kami masih sama-sama belia."

"Dan aku mengenal _nya_ , seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri."

Keheningan lalu melanda tempat itu. tak lama, sosok Kuroko terlihat di depan mata. Walau samar, namun penampilannya nampak kacau. Nijimura tahu, kalau Kuroko belum bisa merelakan Akashi pergi walau sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian tersebut.

Pintu penumpang belakang mobil sedan dibuka dari luar. Kuroko masuk dalam diam. Sementara di sisi lain, Mayuzumi juga menutup pintu penumpang depan, sebelah kursi kemudi. Dalam hitungan detik, sedan metalik itu sudah meluncur meninggalkan area pemakaman yang ada di atas bukit.

Sepulang dari pemakaman, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi pamit pergi sambil membawa mobil yang mereka sewa bersama. Keduanya bilang ingin mencari penginapan sementara yang murah di sekitaran Tokyo, mengingat Nijimura sudah tidak menetap di Jepang lagi dalam kurun waktu terakhir serta Mayuzumi yang tidak memiliki kerabat di kota ini.

Kuroko memilih untuk melanjutkan draft-draft kasar novel barunya—meskipun ia sudah meminta izin ke redaksi untuk cuti selama seminggu. Namun berhubung ia menganggur, tak memiliki pekerjaan apa-apa yang harus dilakukan, tumpukkan soft file itu menjadi sasaran pelariannya,

 _Lari dari masa lalu yang selalu mengejarnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Jam delapan pagi, keesokkan harinya.

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi kembali menginjakkan kaki di bandara internasional kota Tokyo untuk menjemput seseorang yang baru saja menyebrangi samudra pasifik.

Pemuda arang tersenyum canggung ketika mendapati sosok yang akan dijemputnya sedang menunggunya di antara kerumunan orang. "Lama?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan." Jawab orang itu santai.

Mayuzumi diam acuh, meskipun ia sadar kalau sepasang manik orang itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kutanya sekali lagi sebelum semuanya terlambat, apa kau siap untuk bertemu dengannya?" Nijimura memandang orang itu lekat-lekat.

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban.

Ketika ketiganya memutuskan untuk hengkang dari sangkar burung baja, tak ada lagi langkah untuk mundur.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak menerima email dari kakak angkatnya pagi tadi, Kuroko menyibukkan diri dengan berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk makan siang mereka bersama nanti. Kata Nijimura, ia ingin menyantap sup tofu siang ini. Padahal menu tersebut adalah makanan favorit mendiang kekasihnya itu.

Tak mau untuk berpikir yang macam-macam, Kuroko mengiyakan tanpa bertanya lebih.

Sudah dua jam ia berkutat di dapur. Masakkannya hampir matang dan barusan ia menerima email dari Nijimura lagi kalau mereka sudah sampai sebentar lagi.

Setelah merapikan meja makan, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kuroko melepaskan celemek yang dikenakannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Tapi ketika pintu dibuka, Kuroko mendapati sosok yang tak asing di antara Nijimura dan Mayuzumi. Azure itu membola, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Sebelum kesadarannya terenggut ia mengumamkan satu nama lirih, "Sei-kun." Kemudian jatuh ke dalam pelukkan pemuda bermanik delima kembar yang berada tepat di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tentu saja ia akan pingsan kalau melihat kekasihnya yang sudah wafat muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya." Ujar Mayuzumi datar.

"Tapi aku bukan orang _itu,_ Chihiro." Sanggah si pemuda delima.

Nijimura mengurutkan dahi ketika menatap sosok Kuroko yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kamar bernuansa biru langit seolah menggambarkan diri pemiliknya.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa memperhitungkan bagaimana reaksi Kuroko ketika bertemu Akashi Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya? Andai kata Kuroko memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, pasti bisa saja ia langsung terkena serangan mendadak. terlalu shock melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia bodoh yaa," Nijimura menyunggingkan senyuman miris. "Tidak bisa membedakan mana Akashi Seichirou dan orang yang lain."

"Kami memang mirip, Nijimura-san. Meskipun aku tidak pernah bertatap langsung dengannya."

Detik yang bergulir pada jam di dinding, mengisi kekosongan yang hadir.

Kuroko mengerang sesaat sebelum membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah warna merah.

Merah yang sangat ia kenal. Namun juga terasa asing di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sei-kun?" tanyanya lirih.

Nijimura membantu Kuroko bangkit dari posisinya hingga punggungnya menyender di dinding kamar. "Apa kau Sei-kun?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Pemuda itu bungkam, wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah. Namun tekadnya terlanjur bulat, inilah pilihannya! Untuk apa mundur sekarang kalau ia sudah menampilkan batang hidungnya di orang yang sangat berharga bagi _kembarannya_?

"Bukan," Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang lekat sepasang azure. "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku Akashi Seijuurou. Kakak kembar dari Akashi Seichirou, kekasihmu."

Seharusnya Kuroko sadar akan situasi yang mungkin terjadi di dunia ini. Memang hidup penuh dengan misteri, tapi apa mungkin ada orang yang bisa bangkit dari kematiannya?

Harusnya ia bisa melihat sepasang delima itu.

Ya, sepasang delima.

Bukan heterokom angkuh yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tanpa sadar, ia kembali menangis. Entah untuk apa.

Mungkin saja ia kecewa. Kecewa karena sosok yang ia cintai takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko tak tahu mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah. Padahal ia hanya berbelanja dan memasak.

Mayuzumi datang ke meja makan itu sambil membawa panci yang berisi lauk. Rupanya belum ada yang menyentuh masakannya sejak ia pingsan tadi. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Terlalu terlambat untuk makan siang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyambut kalian dengan benar tadi." Ucap Kuroko penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa," Mayuzumi mengulum senyum tulus. "Mungkin kau terlalu lelah." Ia meletakkan piring-piring kosong di atas meja.

Nijimura dan Akashi masuk setelah sebelumnya berbincang empat mata di luar apartemen. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kuroko lontarkan ke mereka berdua. Namun ia urung. Biarlah keduanya yang menjelaskan sendiri.

Ketika keempatnya sudah berkumpul di meja makan, mereka menyantap makanan dalam diam.

"Kuroko," panggil Nijimura. Si biru muda itu mengadahkan wajahnya menghadap sang pemuda arang. "kami ingin bicara."

Kuroko menjawab dengan anggukan samar.

"Mungkin kalian—kau dan Akashi Seichirou, tidak ingat karena waktu itu umur kalian masih sangat muda. Tapi aku masih mengingatnya. Dulu, ada dua bayi berambut merah yang dititipkan di panti asuhan. Tapi salah satunya diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Tak lama setelah bayi itu diadopsi, kau datang." Manik onyx menatap azure Kuroko dalam.

"Aku mengerti," pemuda yang memiliki mata sebiru langit cerah tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. "Tapi mengapa Nijimura-san baru membawa Akashi-san setelah Sei-kun wafat? Apa Sei-kun tahu kalau ia memiliki seorang kembaran?" suara itu terdengar gemetar. Namun dipaksakan untuk tetap tegar.

"Maaf… aku lupa. Aku lupa dan tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada _nya,_ bahkan sampai _ia_ menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada kalian bertiga. Padamu, Kuroko dan kedua Akashi." Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Mayuzumi selaku kawan dekat, menenangkan pemuda surai arang tersebut dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Tak apa Nijimura-san, aku mengerti. Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak tahu sama sekali," menelan saliva, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua manik onyx itu. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin mendengar kisah Seichirou semasa ia hidup."

"Kami bertiga—aku, Kuroko, dan Akashi Seichirou, besar di panti asuhan yang sama. Bagi mereka berdua, aku bagai seorang kakak. Mengurus dua orang bocah yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang tentu sangat merepokan," Nijimura tersenyum kecut mengingat masa-masa kecilnya. "Berbeda denganmu yang masih menjaga sopan santun, Seichirou itu orangnya kekanakan. Absolut, tak mau dibantah dan—"

"Cukup Nijimura-san!" potong Kuroko cepat.

Ketiga orang itu tersentak kaget. Tak menyangka si biru muda yang selalu nampak kalem, berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian memandang Akashi sesaat. "Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, tapi aku merasa kurang nyaman jika bersama dengan seseorang yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sei-kun, Akashi-san. Aku juga tidak suka kalau kalian mengungkit-ungkit Sei-kun lagi. Maaf kalau aku lancang, aku permisi dulu." Ia bergegas meninggalkan meja makan itu lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Oi Kuroko! Ck."

"Biarkan saja dulu. Kau tahu, ia mungkin tidak akan langsung bisa menerima Seijuurou." Mayuzumi melirik teman semasa kecilnya.

"Apa aku sudah menyakiti hatinya?" Tanya Akashi penuh sesal.

"Tidak. Ia memang tidak pernah suka jika ada yang mengungkit Seichirou lagi. Mengingat, pemuda itu meninggal terlalu mendadak. Semua orang bisa melihat kalau sampai detik ini Kuroko tidak merelakan Seichirou pergi."

"Adik angkatmu, tenggelam terlalu dalam di masa lalunya." Gumam Mayuzumi.

"Bukan hanya dia," Nijimura menggengam tangan Mayuzumi yang berada di atas meja erat, seolah tak mau ditinggal pergi. "Tapi aku juga." Kalau biasanya Mayuzumi pasti akan langsung memukul atau mencubit Nijimura. Namun tidak kali ini. Luka karena ditinggal oleh seseorang yang teramat dekat masih menganga terbuka lebar. Meskipun dekat, Mayuzumi tahu batasan antar dirinya dan Nijimura yang tidak bisa sembarangan dijamah satu sama lain.

Akashi menatap nanar pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Andai saja ia bisa mengetahui kenyataan lebih cepat, mungkin ia masih bisa melihat wajah kembarannya itu.

 _Juga melihat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tulus untuknya—_ walau hati pemuda tersebut bukan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Akashi meninggalkan apartemen Kuroko ketika si pemuda biru langit mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Sebagai seseorang yang sudah mengenal Kuroko dari kecil, Nijimura merasa hancur serta bersalah. Padahal niatnya baik, ingin mempertemukan seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan mendiang kekasihnya. Tapi ia lupa memperhitungkan mental Kuroko yang begitu rapuh jika menyinggung Seichirou.

Tentu Nijimura masih ingat ketika _hari itu_ , hari pemakaman si pemuda heterokom yang penuh derai air mata tak rela. Kuroko terlihat begitu menyesal, sangat menyesal hingga ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk menyusul kekasihnya.

Nijimura tak tahu saja, kalau sebelum kepergian Seichirou, keduanya tengah bertengkar hebat. Namun hingga sosok itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, tidak ada satupun kata maaf yang terlontar dari salah satunya.

Dan karena hal itu lah, Kuroko Tetsuya bersumpah, untuk tidak membuka hatinya lagi. Kepada orang lain selain Akashi Seichirou.

 **.**

 **.**

Si biru muda baru keluar dari pengasingannya tepat tengah malam ketika perutnya berorekestra minta diisi. Begitu melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyantapnya.

 _Kuharap kau tidak lupa makan malam_.

Kuroko membaca tulisan tersebut setelah ia selesai dengan makanannya. Awalnya ia mengira mungkin yang menulis adalah Nijimura. Tapi tulisan itu begitu rapi, tidak acak-acakan seperti milik sang kakak angkat.

Lalu siapa yang menulisnya?

Mayuzumi-san kah?

Atau Akashi yang lain?

Ah, cukup sudah.

Pemuda itu jadi merasa bersalah sudah memperlakukan para tamunya dengan tidak hormat hanya karena ia terlalu mementingkan emosi pribadi. Sejak kapan ia jadi kekanakan seperti ini?

Tidak! Kuroko Tetsuya bukan orang yang lemah!

Memang sih, ia masih tidak suka jika orang lain menyungging perihal seputar _Sei-kun-_ nya di hadapannya. Tapi sampai kapan ia harus tetap seperti ini? Sampai lubang di hatinya tertutup rapat-rapat? Atau sampai hatinya hilang tak membekas?

Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi duduk tepat di seberang Akashi. Sepasang kelabu selah menelanjangi sosok di depannya itu.

"Chihiro," panggil Akashi.

"Ada apa?"

Menghembuskan napas berat, Akashi menumpukkan salah satu sikunya di atas meja. "Kau percaya ikatan batin anak kembar?" tanyanya.

Mayuzumi hanya mengangkat kedua buah pundaknya.

"Sepertinya… Aku menyukai anak itu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya maksudmu?"

Kepala stroberi mengangguk mantap.

"Kenapa bisa? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang secepat ini? Belum satu hari kalian saling kenal. Lagipula kalian bahkan belum berbicara secara langsung tadi." Selaku kawan sejak kecil, tentu Mayuzumi merasa khawatir. Oh hey, apa sahabatnya ini seorang masokis? Menyukai seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya?

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kira-kira seperti itu lah yang aku rasakan."

"kau jangan bodoh, Seijuurou. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bangkit dari lubang masa lalunya. Saranku hanya satu, jangan berharap hal yang mustahil."

Akashi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kalau ia tidak bisa bangkit, biar aku yang menariknya keluar." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak pagi buta, Akashi sudah berdiri gagah di depan pintu apartemen Kuroko. Nijimura dan Mayuzumi pergi mengelilingi kota Tokyo untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bisa memaklumi kalau sang sahabat beserta pemuda arang itu ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua. Mungkin supaya lebih intim? Entahlah, Akashi tidak peduli.

Ketika ia hendak memencet bel, daun pintu terbuka dari dalam.

"Eh, Akashi-san?" Tanya Kuroko cukup terkejut.

"Maaf datang tiba-tiba seperti ini, Kuroko. Tapi aku tidak tahu alamat surelmu, Nijimura-san juga tidak mau memberikannya, karena katanya kau tidak suka kalau ada orang asing meminta kontak pribadimu."

"Tak apa, Akashi-san. Maaf juga kemarin sudah berlaku tidak sopan terhadapmu." Pemuda biru muda merunduk beberapa derajat.

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Wajar saja kalau kau risih berada di dekatku—seseorang yang wajahnya sama seperti Seichirou."

Wajah Kuroko tertunduk ke bawah, ia masih merasa sangat bersalah akan hal itu. "Ah, silahkan masuk, Akashi-san." Sambil menggeser tubuh, ia mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Akashi mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah. "Kata Nijimura-san kau suka dengan sesuatu yang terbuat dari vanilla, Makanya kubelikan kue ini. Semoga kau menyukainya." Pemuda krimson tersenyum tulus saat sepasang azure mengarah kepadanya.

Merasa canggung, Kuroko memilih untuk pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan minum untuk Akashi. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Akashi-san. Kau bisa datang kapan saja tanpa perlu membawa apa-apa. Maaf atas apa yang aku katakan kemarin sore."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Kuroko." Senyuman itu masih terus terkembang hingga si biru muda datang membawakan nampan berisi dua gelas teh hijau hangat.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu, Akashi-san?" Tanya Kuroko sopan.

Akashi mengusap tengkuk belakangnya asal. "Er, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Chihiro dan Nijimura-san sedang berkeliling berdua. Jadi… etto…"

"Aku bisa mengajak Akashi-san berkeliling Tokyo kalau mau." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, setipis kertas.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Lagipula aku juga luang. Tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa hari ini. Jadi mau kemana kita hari ini? Tapi Akashi-san tunggu sebentar dulu ya, aku ingin berganti pakaian dulu."

"Terserah kau saja." Manik delima Akashi sama sekali tidak lepas dari sosok Kuroko. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tubuh Kuroko agak lebih kecil dari padanya.

Kuroko bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Seraya menunggu pemuda itu bertukar pakaian, Akashi memandangi apartemen minimalisnya.

Sebuah frame yang berisi foto tiga orang bersurai beda tengah tersenyum dengan ceria.

Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa ngilu. Melihat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa tersenyum tanpa beban, dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Berkeliling bersama Akashi seharian membuat Kuroko sadar bahwa Akashi yang ini berbeda jauh dengan _Sei-kun_ -nya.

Akashi Seijuurou jauh lebih dewasa, lebih sopan, tidak modus atau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia agak bertolak belakang dengan kembarannya itu.

Setelah mengunjungi tower merah, symbol kebanggaan ibu kota Jepang, keduanya memilih untuk singgah sesaat di kedai majiba. Mereka saling bertukar cerita perihal masa lalu pribadinya.

Akashi bilang kalau ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Jepang setelah menetap di Amerika selama hampir seumur hidupnya. Pemuda itu juga bilang kalau keluarganya yang baru tidak mengubah marganya dan menjadikan bahasa Jepang sebagai bahasa keduanya.

Berbeda dengan Mayuzumi yang baru menetap di Amerika ketika Akashi sudah menginjak umur enam tahun. Dan juga pemuda kelabu itu memiliki kerabat di Kyoto, sehingga masih sering berkunjung ke negara ini.

"Apa pekerjaan Akashi-san sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm… Karyawan mungkin? Toh, aku bekerja di perusahaan orang tua angkatku." Jawabnya ringan sambil menyersap kopi hitam pesanannya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Kalau _Sei-kun_ , ia bilang ia ingin menjadi atlit basket." Azure itu menerawang ke plafon putih kedai makanan cepat saji tersebut.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka kalau ada seseorang yang membicarakan Seichirou? Mengapa sekarang kau malah mengungkit dirinya?" Tanya Akashi takut-takut.

"Akashi-san tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku—"

"Akashi-san berhak tahu seperti apa kembaranmu itu," Kuroko memandang lekat sepasang delima. "Maaf kalau sebelumnya aku kekanakan. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, untuk apa aku bersifat tertutup seperti ini? Mungkin kalau Sei-kun tahu, ia akan menceramahiku habis-habisan."

Akashi tersenyum lalu bertopang dagu di atas meja. "Kalau begitu, boleh kah aku tahu? Apa yang membuatmu mencintai kembaranku?"

"Ah kalau itu… privasi."

Diam-diam, Akashi mendesah kecewa. "Baik kuganti pertanyaannya. Menurutmu seperti apa ia itu?"

Kuroko tampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Hmm… absolut, pemaksa, tidak suka dibantah, kadang suka menerbangkan gunting merah sembarangan." Gumamnya.

Alis Akashi mengernyit. "Dia pengidap _chuunibyou_?"

"Kalau kata Nijimura-san sih begitu. Tapi otaknya jenius sekali kok. Selama SMP dan SMA ia selalu menjabat sebagai ketua osis dan kapten klub basket."

"Wah, sebuah kebetulan. Aku juga pernah menjabat sebagai ketua osis dan kapten klub basket dulu."

"Benarkah?" kelereng azure berbinar penuh semangat.

"Benar kok," Akashi mengulum senyum. "Mau dengar ceritaku?"

Kepala bersurai biru langit mengangguk mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika masuk ke dalam Apartemennya, kuroko dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Nijimura yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi di sana.

"Bagaimana caranya Nijimura-san masuk? Aku kan tidak memberi tahu kodenya." Ujarnya sambil menaruh asal tas selempang yang tadi dipakainya.

"Tanpa kau memberitahu juga aku sudah bisa menebak kombinasi angkanya. 20-31-10 paling hanya posisinya yang dibalik."

Merunggut kesal, Kuroko berjalan ke dapur lalu menuangkan air putih ke dua buah gelas. "Tumben Nijimura-san datang tanpa mengabari. Ada keperluan apa memang?"

"Hanya mengunjungi adik angkatku. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"'

"Bohong," azure menyipit tidak suka. "Tidak usah menyembunyikan hal yang sudah terlihat seperti itu, Nijimura-san. Jangan berbelit, katakan saja."

"Hah, _sasuga_ observan sepertimu memang tidak mudah untuk ditipu," Remote tv diraih untuk mematikan benda tersebut. "Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Sudah membaik?"

"Kami hanya kenalan, Nijimura-san. Yaa kalau ditanya baik atau tidak mungkin jawabannya lumayan. Ada apa?"

Nijimura mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Kau tidak menganggap Seijuurou sebagai Seichirou kan?"

Kuroko merasa tertohok akan pertanyaan barusan. Benarkah ia berbuat demikian? Makanya selama ia bersama Akashi tadi, dirinya cukup nyaman? Seolah masa lalu yang kelam itu tidak ada? "Apa maksudnya?"

"Sebagai seseorang yang sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, tentu aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu itu. Dan ya, aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi Seijuurou memberikanmu sebuah perhatian lebih meskipun kalian belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi kumohon Kuroko, jangan jadikan seseorang sebagai pelarianmu dari masa lalu. Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seichirou adalah dua orang yang berbeda."

"Aku tahu, Nijimura-san. Aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kuroko menggerutu begitu melihat jam di ponselnya. Kemana perginya Seichirou? Katanya pemuda itu mau menjemputnya hari ini. Tapi sudah dua jam ia menunggu di tengah cuaca yang dingin menusuk, yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang._

 _Huh, padahal kalau ia menepati janjinya kali ini, Kuroko tidak akan sungkan memaafkannya._

 _Vibra ponsel menggelitik telapak tangan. Alisnya agak menukik begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar._

" _Ya, ada apa Nijimura-san?" tanyanya_

" _ **Kuroko, cepat ke sini. Akashi… Akashi kecelakaan."**_

 _Ponsel bercasing putih meluncur tertarik gravitasi bumi. Sejak hari itu, dunia tak lagi berputar bagi Kuroko._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang pernah menghantuinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengusap matanya, membiasakan diri dari cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke kamarnya itu.

 _Jam sembilan siang?_ Batinnya ketika ia melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding.

Bangun dari futonnya, sepasang tungkai di arahkan keluar dari kamar. Namun ketika pintu dibuka, aroma masakkan menyambut rongga hidungnya.

"Ah, ohayou, Kuroko." Sapa Akashi dari beranda dapur.

"Ohayou Akashi-san. Bagaimana kau—" pertanyaan itu terputus begitu si biru mendengar suara kakak angkatnya yang sedang berbincang dengan pujaan hatinya di ruang tengah.

"Nijimura-san yang membawa kita kemari. Ia juga yang membukakan pintu." Jelas si merah walau sang penanya sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. "Mau kubantu, Akashi-san?"

"Tidak usah, ini hampir selesai kok. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu lebih dulu. Nijimura-san bilang kalau kau pengidap insomnia akut, makanya kalau bangun agak siang."

"Begitulah," Kuroko mengulum senyum. "Tapi sudah agak baikkan akhir-akhir ini. Oh ya, aku ke depan dulu ya, Akashi-san." Ia lantas melenggang menuju ruang tengah.

"Sudah bangun, Kuroko?" sapa Nijimura sambil menyersap kopi hitamnya.

Kuroko merotasi matanya kesal. Huh, masuk tanpa izin lalu seenaknya menghabiskan persediaan bahan makanannya. "Kalian tidak punya acara hari ini?" ia menjatuhkan diri di sofa sebelah pemuda arang.

"Ada. Kami mau ke panti asuhan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Nijimura-san tanya jawabanku?"

Nijimura mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Kapan kita berangkat?"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum lembut lalu membelai pucuk kepala si muda. "Kau sudah dewasa yaa, Kuroko." Kesal diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil lagi, ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Akashi terpana begitu melihat wajah Kuroko yang begitu ekspresif. Sambil menyusun lauk di atas meja, ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" celetuk Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya.

Senyum Akashi luntur seketika lalu memandang si pemuda kelabu dengan tatapan ganas. "Tidak, pipiku hanya gatal saja."

"Oh."

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang hari ini, Akashi Seijuurou disuguhi banyak kisah tentang kembarannya itu. Saat mengunjungi panti asuhan tadi, ia sempat merasa simpati akan nasib sang adik yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupannya di Amerika sana.

Akashi Seichirou harus bekerja keras untuk meraih masa depannya. Begitupun Kuroko dan Nijimura.

Sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou, hidup penuh kemewahan walaupun hal tersebut milik kedua orang tua angkatnya. Seluruh keinginannya akan terpenuhi meskipun sebagai balasannya ia harus mengikui jadwal yang sudah diterapkan.

"Bagaimana hubungan Kuroko dengan Seichiro, Kiyoshi-san?" Tanya Akashi kepada Kiyoshi Teppei, penjaga panti asuhan tersebut ketika mereka sedang berbincang berdua. Kuroko memutuskan untuk bermain bersama anak-anak di halaman belakang. Sementara Mayuzumi dan Nijimura pergi entah kemana.

Pria dewasa yang ramah kepada anak-anak itu, mengulum senyum tipis. "Mereka saling melengkapi, makanya bisa sangat akrab. Dan saat dewasa, keduanya menjalani hubungan yang lebih intim lagi. Namun sayang, tidak berakhir bahagia." Ujarnya.

 _Mengenaskan ya?_ Batinnya.

"Ah ya, kenapa Kiyoshi-san tidak memberi tahu Seichirou dan Kuroko kalau masih ada Akashi yang lainnya?"

"Maaf tapi aku baru bekerja di tempat ini ketika mereka berumur enam tahun dan Nijimura berumur tujuh tahun. Pengurus yang sebelumnya juga tidak memberitahuku hal itu. Jadinya—"

"Aku mengerti Kiyoshi-san. Ini bukan salahmu."

Kiyoshi kembali tersenyum. "Aku boleh minta tolong satu hal kepadamu?"

"Boleh tentu saja. Tentang apa?"

"Bebaskan Kuroko Tetsuya dari bayang-bayang kembaranmu itu, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Pasti akan kubebaskan!"

"Aku mengandalkanmu." Tangan kekar pria dewasa menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda merah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko setelah ia selesai berbicara bersama Kiyoshi Teppei.

Dilihatnya, si pemuda biru sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan anak-anak kecil di tempat itu. Mereka seolah memperebutkan Kuroko untuk bermain dengan mereka.

"Ah, Sei-nii!" seorang bocah setinggi lututnya, menghampiri Akashi.

Kening Akashi berkerut bingung saat bocah tersebut memeluk kakinya erat.

"Ogiwara-kun, itu bukan Sei-nii, tapi kakak kembarannya." Ucap Kuroko dengan lembut seraya menghampiri keduanya.

"Eh? Bukan Sei-nii?" sambil melepaskan pelukannya, anak itu menatap Akashi lekat-lekat yang kini sudah merunduk di hadapannya.

"Bukan. Aku Akashi Seijuurou, kakak kembarnya Akashi Seichirou." Pemuda merah tersenyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Ogiwara.

"Lalu, Sei-nii yang satu lagi ada dimana? Apa ia tidak datang lagi hari ini?"

Wajah Kuroko tertunduk ke bawah. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oh, Seichirou sedang sibuk. Mungkin ia akan datang lain kali." Kebohongan itu keluar dengan lancar, meninggalkan seberkas rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya.

Namun Ogiwara tetap mempercayainya dengan mudah. Mengangguk mengerti, ia pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko menuju tempat dimana teman-teman sebayanya berkumpul.

"Kenapa Akashi-san berbohong?" desis Kuroko.

Akashi bangun dari posisinya. "Maaf, tapi—"

"Sei-kun sudah meninggal, Akashi-san! Ia sudah meninggal dari dua tahun yang lalu." Kuroko meronta, memukul-mukul dada bidang Akashi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Pemuda itu medekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan kehangatan agar sang lawan tetap tegar.

Dalam pelukan Akashi, tubuh Kuroko bergetar. Air mata seolah tak mau berhenti dari sepasang azure tersebut.

Akashi menyadari, bahwa Kuroko selalu berusaha menerima kenyataan pahit ini meskipun ia memungkirinya berkali-kali.

Dari kejauhan, Nijimura tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu, lusa aku dan Seijuurou akan kembali ke Amerika." Celetuk pemuda kelabu yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Nijimura memutar kepalanya, menghadap sang lawan. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Mayuzumi mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Kami juga memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan di sana. Tidak menganggur seperti kau ini."

Bibir yang sudah offside makin dimajukan. "Aku lebih nyaman berada di rumah sendiri. Para orang asing itu terlalu menjengkelkan dan menuntut macam-macam."

"Jadi," kelereng kelabu mengarah tepat ke sepasang onyx "kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke Amerika?"

Nijimura tersenyum kecut. "Aku rindu tempat ini, tanah kelahiranku. Jadi ya—"

Ucapannya terputus ketika ranum lain membungkam bibirnya. Irisnya membola untuk sesaat, ia tak menyangka pujaan hatinya yang _kuudere_ bisa seagresif ini. Nijimura tak mau posisinya direnggut. Ia balik membalas dan perlahan mendominasi lawan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tunggu aku kembali, monyong."

"Jangan harap kau bisa pergi lagi setelah in—AW." Mayuzumi menyentil kening Nijimura.

"Memangnya siapa kau, mengaturku seenaknya?"

Huh, padahal tadi sudah lampu hijau. Kenapa sekarang malah kembali seperti semula? Sepertinya Nijimura harus berusaha lebih untuk mendapatkan hati Mayuzumi kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang dari panti asuhan, mereka makan malam bersama di apartemen sederhana milik Kuroko.

"Akashi-san juga suka sup tofu?"

Akashi mengangguk. Fokusnya tetap mengarah ke wortel yang sedang dipotong olehnya. "Memangnya ada apa, Kuroko?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Sei-kun juga suka sekali sup tofu. Tapi yang pedas."

"Wah? Benarkah? Apa dia juga lebih suka memakan sup tofunya tanpa nasi?"

"iya. Sei-kun sering sekali tidak menghabiskan nasinya kalau ada sup tofu di meja—eh, apa Akashi-san juga sering seperti itu?" Kuroko memutar tubuhnya yang tadinya membelakangi Akashi.

"Lumayan sering." Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Ternyata benar, anak kembar itu pasti memiliki banyak persamaan." Gumam Kuroko. Pemuda itu kembali mengaduk sup dagingnya yang hampir matang. Akashi membantu dengan menuangkan wortel yang sudah ia potong tadi.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kebetulan itu tak selamanya ada."

Kuroko mengangguk kaku walau tidak paham apa yang diucapakan Akashi. "Jadi?"

"Mungkin aku dan Seichirou terhubung oleh seuntai benang merah yang kasap mata, makanya kami memiliki banyak persamaan," Kuroko menggumamkan o kecil. "Termasuk perasaan kepada seorang kuroko Tetsuya."

Sendok sayur jatuh dari genggaman. Kelereng azure membola untuk sesaat. Sekujur tubuhnya diam membeku, terlalu shock mendengar sebuah pengakuan dari Akashi Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Tapi Akashi-san aku—"

"Tidak usah dijawab sekarang, Kuroko. Lagipula aku tidak meminta jawabannya." Akashi menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum tulus sambil meraih sendok sayur yang jatuh ke dalam panci.

"Tapi… kenapa harus aku? Aku ini sudah menjadi milik Sei-kun, Akashi-san." Kuroko memandang sepasang kaki yang berbalut selop dalam rumah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau hidup di masa lalu, Kuroko? Kalau Seichirou tahu keadaanmu yang sekarang, aku yakin ia takkan senang karena Akashi Seichirou—"

"Mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya yang hidup untuk masa depan." Timpal Nijimura tiba-tiba.

Dua buah kepala langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kuroko, ini tidak seperti dirimu yang dulu. Kau terlalu tenggelam dalam lumpur masa lalu. Tidakkah kau lihat masih ada banyak orang yang menginginkanmu terus melangkah maju? Kita hidup di masa ini dan tetap bertahan untuk menghadapi masa depan. Biarlah yang lalu terus berada di belakang, untuk membuatmu semakin kuat."

Nijimura mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

Tubuh pemuda biru muda itu bergetar. Lalu mendekap pria surai arang yang ada di hadapannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan Sei-kun, Nijimura-san."

"Kau tidak harus melupakannya," pelukkan dilepaskan, jemari jenjang menghapus titik-titik air mata yang mengalir turun. "Ngomong-ngomong aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang dulu, Tetsuya."

"Baik, Shuuzo-nii."

Akashi mengulum senyum, melihat kehangatan keluarga kecil yang menjalar di depannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Keempatnya kembali menginjakkan kaki di bandara Narita sore itu.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi harus kembali bertolak ke Amerika hari ini juga. Mengekor dari belakang ketiganya, ada sebersit rasa tak rela yang menyusup dalam dada Kuroko.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Kuroko." Ucap Akashi begitu melihat kegelisahan di wajah Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Kuharap kau mau menungguku."

"Tapi aku—"

Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir si biru muda. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menunggu. Menunggumu rela melepas Seichirou dan menerimaku tulus apa adanya."

Kuroko mengulum senyum. "Aku tidak janji, Akashi-san."

Mayuzumi memandang drama picisan yang ada di depannya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Hatimu tidak tersentuh apa?" Nijimura melirik pujaan hatinya dari sudut mata.

"Biasa saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Dasar muka papan."

"Tolong bercermin, monyong."

Di dalam sangkar burung baja, kisah cinta baru mungkin tertuliskan untuk sepasang anak adam di lembar yang baru juga.

Perpisahan mereka penuh dengan senyuman dan ucapan sampai jumpa.

Di bawah langit Jepang, Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menutup buku masa lalunya. Dan menghadapi masa depan dengan mata terbuka.

 **END**

* * *

 **Happy AkaKuro Day/Week minna~**

 **Sebenernya saya maso banget ngelanjutin fic ini karena kehilangan feel saat di pertengahan cerita. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya kurang berasa *bow***

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ^.^)/**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
